dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jason Todd (New Earth)
Earth-Two Are all these references to an "Earth-Two" Jason Todd supposed to mean "Earth-One"? :-Roygbiv666 02:19, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :To my knowledge, there has never been an Earth-2 Jason Todd. The E-1 Jason Todd includes all appearances prior to Batman #408. Everything after that issue is New Earth continuity. I know some of the DC editors were playing with the idea of making the Red Hood Todd a cast-off of Earth-2 who migrated to Earth during Infinite Crisis, but I don't think anything ever became of it. --Brian Kurtz 13:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm changing this Earth-Two nonsense to Earth-One then. :::-Roygbiv666 02:31, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Why isn't there a page for Earth-One Jason Todd? There's one for Earth-One Grayson, and he wasn't changed nearly as much post-Crisis as Jason... it's odd tagging pre-Crisis appearances as Jason Todd (New Earth)...J'onn J'onzz 19:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Current Name So, he's worn more hats than just about anybody else in the DCU at this point next to Hal Jordan. He did Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, but... he seems to have ditched everything now. He dumped the Red Robin costume. And his Red Hood mask got broken by... Forerunner? I think. Anyway, should we just change the Current Alias to Jason Todd? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:02, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. Although I get the sinking feeling he's going to be trying to add one more alias to his list next year...-- SFH 21:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) He is weired like that I guss? where did you guys get his height/weight from? why is he heavier than batman who shoudl be (210lbs) not (240lbs) making him heaveier than superman (235lbs)? Link? I think there should be some sort of link in the "Recomended Reading" section for Jason's Post-Crisis origin. Legal Status It says that Jason Todd was legally adopted as Bruce Wayne's son. Could we get some citation on this? I know that Tim Drake was legally adopted as Bruce's son in , but he gave the impression that he had never been able to adopt a Robin before. I always thought that Jason was a legal ward like Dick was. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Grounded Shouldnt his becoming Red Hood have more meaning than just replicating Batman's transformation into The Batman, like, for example, Nearly all of the Batman Family has a flyin creature's name (exculding Oracle, Alfred, and Azearal) and become Batmans most diabolical enemy, showing by dropping the Red Robin and Robin alias and becoming Bats most hated enemy shows he has (at least temporaily) broken off of the Batman Family. CLARKMASTER! 15:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Height Personally, I don't think jason is 6'0 feet. I seen him being the same height as Dick when Jason was the Batman. Maybe I'm wrong but can anyone explain this to me. HavenLuvsTheRage 06:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Read this-DC Database:Statistics Policy. It'll explain it. Kyletheobald 01:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. HavenLuvsTheRage 06:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Featured Picture I am suggesting a change of the current featured picture. I like the picture itself but I think the featured picture should have Red Hood's entire mask. The broken mask isn't doing the article any justice. Maybe I'm over-reacting. Who knows? I just feel there's a better picture out there. Thanks. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 00:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Remove "1983 Character Debuts" Please remove the "1983 Character Debuts" category. Only the Earth-One version debuted in 1983. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 06:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, you should be able to remove categories yourself. I think you have the full width editing screen on? On the right side margin, in the middle, you'll see a small black arrow. Click it. There's a box "Categories"; you can add and remove categories there. Hope that clears things up. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 07:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Alignment I'm curious what sparked the alignment, "Neutral". He's been a villain since his resurrection, in Hush, Batman Reborn and up until the end of Batman and Robin. Surely he's bad? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :In my opinion Jason is neither bad or neutral. I guess he's sometimes something like an anit hero. Sometimes he had done bad things, sometime he had done good things. Neutral sounds good for me. JimmyOlsen (talk) 23:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::When was he a good guy (not counting his Robin days)? Even as Challengers from Beyond he wasn't really good, but neutral at best ("pain in the ass" in't an alignment, sadly). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::In my opinion ... in the Countdown to Final Crisis comicbooks. JimmyOlsen (talk) 13:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's Challengers from Beyond. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) First Appearance I'm changing the first appearance to reflect the information on the Who's Who entries of , where it's indicated he appeared first in , the issue that revamped Jason's story for the New Earth continuity. This also means that his appearances between #408 and Crisis are still Earth-One, which doesn't affect too much continuity-wise, since most of those appearances are already wonky in that regards.- S.S. (talk) 22:42, June 19, 2017 (UTC)